Organic Food/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, and a robot, Moby, are food shopping when they notice that organic bananas cost more than regular bananas. TIM: Hmm. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, My parents like to buy organic food. What makes food organic? From, Kate B. TIM: Hi there. MOBY: Beep. TIM: A few things go into making a food organic. An image shows canned food with a crossed-out skull and bones over it. TIM: First, it has to be raised without artificial fertilizers or pesticides. An image shows a hypodermic needle with an X over it. TIM: If the food comes from livestock, the animals have to be free of antibiotics or growth hormones. Side by side images show a scientist holding a genetically modified tomato, and meat treated with radiation. TIM: Finally, organic food can't be genetically modified or treated with radiation. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, radiation kills germs, so it's used to give food a longer shelf life The U.S. Department of Agriculture, or the USDA, regulates what products can have the organic seal on them. An image shows the U.S. Department of Agriculture logo. TIM: If a food contains only organic ingredients, it can be labeled, 100 percent organic. An image shows a can labeled, 100 percent organic. TIM: If ninety-five percent of the ingredients are organic, the product can be labeled, organic. An image shows a can labeled, USDA Organic. TIM: If a food has at least seventy percent organic ingredients, it doesn't get a seal, but it can be labeled, made with organic ingredients. An image shows a can labeled, made with organic ingredients. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, organic farming is beneficial for the environment. Done right, it can make the soil more fertile; balance insect populations, so that helpful bugs keep the destructive ones under control; and by avoiding the use of toxic fertilizers or pesticides, it can reduce pollution in the air, soil, and water. Images illustrate these benefits of organic farming. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, there are natural ways of helping crops grow. An image shows a farmer shoveling compost. TIM: For example, instead of using harsh chemicals, farmers can use manure and compost made from plant and animal waste. People who support organic farming say that the food is more nutritious, safer to eat, and better tasting. But that hasn't actually been proven. The real difference between organic and non-organic food is that organic food is grown, handled, and processed in a more environmentally-friendly way. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Actually, there is a downside. Because organic farming requires more skill, time, and labor, it can be expensive. An image shows that organic bananas cost $1.99 and regular ones cost 99 cents. TIM: And that makes the food more expensive. But proponents of organic food think it's a small price to pay. Tim and Moby are standing with their backs turned, facing the two types of bananas. MOBY: Beep. TIM:: I, I don't know. I can't decide.Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts